good or bad
by cartoonlover 1
Summary: Vlad returns stronger than ever and finds a way to destroy our well known heroes, will they make it? or this is goodbye? stay tuned. Please R&R, a crossover between danny phantom and ben 10 omniverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Good or bad**

**Vlad returns stronger than ever and came back to Earth to take revenge on Danny and all the other heroes in other dimensions. Will they make it, or this is goodbye?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 Omniverse.**

**The story takes place before Phantom planet and right after D-stabalized and a new episode of Ben 10 Omniverse.**

**Chapter 1: Poisoned beginning**

**(The story begins in a large building in Wisconsin****)**

Vlad: finally the time has come. Once I put this potion on young Daniel he will me mine forever!

But how am I going to sneak in without him noticing me? Aha! If I know Daniel he would never leave a ghost scare the town. Yes this is my chance. What is this? Another hero? He looked inside the crystal ball and finds Ben Tennyson fighting D.r Animo. Please why does these people waist their powers just to save others they don't even know. Oh well that is double of nothing. Oh did I say potion, I mean poison HAH HA HAH HA!

**Amity Park 2:00 A.M**

Danny: come on Skulker its 2:00 in the morning. Why won't you just LEAVE ME REST IN PEACE?!

Skulker: why rest? Soon your head is going to be hanging in my wall, and your body will be my carpet.

Danny: yeah yah let's just skip to the part where I kick your butt!

Skulker: challenge accepted.

Skulker shot Danny with bazookas but he easily dodged them.

Danny: is that the best you can do?

Skulker: no, but this is!

Skulker shot a ray that is faster than the speed of light on Danny and it shot him before he can dodge it or even turn intangible making him scream and fall unconscious once he hit the ground and change back to his human form.

Skulker: finally the ghost-boy is…

But before he can even finish the sentence he was shot by a laser forcing him to go backwards away from Danny. Then appeared Sam the Goth girl holding the laser and Tucker the techno geek holding the Fenton thermos.

Sam: stay away from him!

Tucker quickly grabbed the Fenton thermos and sucked in Skulker.

Tucker: and that is how you send back a ghost to the ghost zone.

Sam: oh my gosh, DANNY!

They quickly ran to their unconscious best friend, carried him quietly to his room, dropped him on his bed gently and sat on the two chairs beside his bed waiting for him to wake up.

Sam: is he going to be okay?

Tucker: of course he will. He is Danny you know.

Sam: maybe you're right.

They both stood up and left their friend rest alone.

**Bellwood Ben's house 2:40 A.M…**

Ben was sleeping peacefully until suddenly Vlad in his ghost form appeared right next to Ben holding a small purple bag with a golden rope.

Vlad: oh look at him sleeping peacefully, that disgusts me. Well to bad.

He opened the purple small bag and took sand from inside it and spraying it all over Ben.

Vlad: that should do it hah ha hah ha hah ha! (By the way he said that quietly so Ben would not hear him).

Then he disappeared from the room leaving Ben shiver in his sleep.

**Amity Park Fenton Works 3:00 A.M….**

Danny was still unconscious. Vlad appeared again but this time in Danny's room and took out the same small bag, Danny's ghost sense went off but he didn't wake up.

Vlad: it appears that Skulker did a great job in his work.

Then he sprayed on Danny the same thing that he sprayed on Ben.

Vlad: soon I will have two brothers HAH HA! (Again quietly).

**Still Fenton Works but this time 7:00…**

Jazz: wake up sleeping beauty it's time for school.

There was no response.

Jazz: Danny it's time for school WAKE UP!

Still no response.

Jazz: Danny? Danny? Can you hear me? DANNY!

Again no response.

Jazz: oh my god, NO!

Then their parents appeared in a hurry holding ecto guns.

Maddie: What is wrong kids, is it a ghost?

Jack: cause we got ecto guns. And fudge.

Jazz looked at them then on the unconscious boy and kept looking at him not answering her mother's question and crying.

Maddie: WHAT IS WRONG JAZZMIN, ANSWER ME!

Jazz kept looking at Danny.

Jazz: Danny, he is….

The parents were shocked and ran towards Danny.

Maddie: DANNY! DANNY! ANSWER ME!

Jack: come on Danny boy wake up!

No response. They all kept crying. The parents hugged each other and Jazz was hugging her brother.

Jack: JAZZ, GO CALL 911, NOW!

She nodded and rushed to the phone.

**After a while…**

The hospital car arrived and grabbed Danny inside it, the parents and Jazz were sitting beside Danny's bed worried and the weather man is picturing them.

Lance: and this is the mysterious injury, never happened before in the history of Amity Park. This is Lance Thunder, Action News.

**Sam's house…**

Her phone rang while she was watching the news

Tucker: did you hear the news?

Sam: yes we got to help Danny.

She closed her phone, hoped out of the bed and ran to the hospital.

**there is more where that came from chapter 2 very soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys guess who is back and better than ever. Hope you are excited. P.S I would like to thank all the readers and the reviewers, and I will try to make this chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10 Omniverse. (I wish I did).**

**Amity Park's Hospital, hallway…**

Appears Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack sitting on the chairs right next to Danny's hospital room.

Sam: Please tell me he's ok.

Jack: Of course he is Sam, he's a Fenton.

Sam looked down nervously remembering what happened when she and Tucker left him like that.

Tucker: Are you okay Sam?

Sam: Of course not! Danny is in that room, who knows what horrible things they're doing to him, and it's all my fault!

Maddie: How is it your fault?

Sam: Because uh… I... am his best friend, I am supposed to take care of him, yeah, that's it.

She looked really nervous, then the doctor came out of Danny's room, they all ran towards him.

Maddie: IS HE OKAY? IS DANNY OK?

Doctor: Don't worry Mrs., your son is okay, the only problem is that someone shot him with the best sleep ray in history, and worse somebody made the effect last longer.

Jack: Maybe it's a ghost.

Jazz: Dad!

Jack: What? I said maybe.

They all rolled their eyes.

Doctor: You can see him, but please don't make any disturbance to the child, he needs to rest.

Tucker: We won't.

They all went inside when they saw the unconscious boy lying on the bed peacefully sleeping, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack sat on the couch, but Sam and Tucker sat on the two chairs right next to Danny's hospital bed.

Sam: I hope he's okay.

**Bellwood, Ben's house, his bedroom…**

The plumbers badge kept beeping but nobody answered, it kept beeping and beeping until Ben finally managed to pick it up. (ok if you are wondering how the effect was stronger on Danny, well that's because Danny was weak and unconscious but Ben was just sleeping and he was strong).

Ben: H-hello?

Rook: Ben! This is Rook.

Ben: W-what's u-up?

Rook: We are picking up an ecto signature in a town called Amity Park.

Ben: Amity Park? Never heard of it. And what is a ecto signature anyway?

Rook: An ecto signature is a ghost signature.

Ben: A G-G-GHOST SIGNATURE!

Rook: Yes, we need to go now.

Ben: On my way.

The picture appears when he is running out of his house hopping on his motorcycle and left.

**The plumbers….**

Appears Ben hopping off his motorcycle and running towards his grandpa Max and his new partner Rook.

Ben: So, what is exactly happening?

Rook typed some words on the giant computer's keyboard and appears a picture of all Danny's enemies (At least some of them).

Rook: There appears to be ghosts attacking a place called Amity Park for almost a year.

Max: We think they are like Ghostfreak.

Ben: I don't think so, I visited Ghostfreak a week ago and he was still there, there must be real ghosts. But how? If they succeeded the town would be destroyed by now.

Rook typed more words, and appeared on the screen a picture of Danny in his ghost form.

Rook: He calls himself "Danny Phantom", he is known as Amity Park's hero.

Ben: THERE IS ANOTHER HERO! THAT IS SO WRONG!

Max: How is this wrong? We finally have someone to help us in the superhero business.

Ben: I guess you're right grandpa.

Rook typed even more words and appeared on the screen Danny's DNA.

Rook: That can't be right, he appears to have ectoplasm in his DNA.

Ben: English please.

Max: He is a halfa, which means that he is half human half ghost.

Ben: Well that is cool.

Rook: We must go as soon as we can.

Ben: How about now?

They hopped on Rook's spaceship and off they go.

**Amity Park, Fenton Works, the living room…**

Danny and Jazz were alone in the living room.

Jazz: It's good to be home.

Danny: You're telling me, that hospital bed was really uncomfortable.

They both heard a strange loud sound.

Jazz: DO YOU HEAR THAT!

Danny: YES LET'S GO CHECK THIS OUT!

Jazz: WHAT?

Danny: I SAID LETS GO CHECK THIS OUT!

They both came out of the building and that is when they saw a strange looking spaceship, then the door opened and turned into a bridge, and then appeared a boy with brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a green and black t-shirt with "10" in the middle and brown jeans and green and white shoes and a strange looking green, white, and black colored watch on his wrist. Then appeared a creature with half blue half gray body and black stripes, wearing a high tech black and blue armor and holding a really weird weapon. Then a old man with white and grey hair and black eyes, wearing a Hawaiian red t-shirt with rosy flowers and white jeans and grey shoes. They all got out of the ship and stopped moving when they saw Danny and Jazz staring at them. (Sorry I am bad at describing characters).

Jazz: Uh… can we help you?

Ben: Hi I am Benjamin Tennyson "Ben" for short you probably heard of me, this is my grandpa Max Tennyson, and this is my partner Rook Blanko.

Jazz: My name is Jazzmine Fenton "Jazz" for short and this is my little brother Daniel Fenton you can just call him "Danny".

Max: Nice to meet you.

Danny: So, what are you doing in Amity Park anyway?

Rook: We are here looking for "Danny Phantom", can you help us detect him.

Danny: W-why? W-what are y-you going to d-do with h-him?

Ben: Don't worry we will not do anything to him, we just need his help.

Jazz: Why would you need his help?

Max: Because we need a new superhero to help us.

Suddenly they all heard a crash, and Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny: Now? Here?

Ben: What is going on?

Then smoke appeared in front of them and when it was gone they all saw the vampire ghost Vlad.

Danny: Vlad!

Vlad: Hello Daniel, did you miss me?

**That is the end of chapter 2 but more chapters soon enough. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the late update, you know school. So anyway I left you cliffhanged there so this time you choose when I update. So you better review pr else I will not update. Back to the story.**

**Chapter 3: revealed**

**Back to the fight….**

Ben: Do you know him.

Danny: Yeah, tip he is evil. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Max, Aand Rook, go get all the supplies we need.

Sam: Got it.

Ben: Yeah that is definitely not obvious. (Sarcastic)

Danny: I gotta jet.

He rushed into the nearest tree trying to hide himself.

Danny: I'm going ghost!

He stood in his famous transforming position. A ring appeared on his chest and split into two one went north to his head, and another went south to his feet. Once the rings disappeared he no longer had raven white hair or ocean blue eyes, and he was not wearing his white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle or his light blue jeans, or his red and white shoes, instead he had snow white hair, and glowy green eyes, and wearing a snow white and black jumpsuit with "DP" in the middle and he had snow white boots. Then he ran to the fight as fast as he could.

Vlad: Hello Benjamin Tennyson. It's nice to see you again.

Ben: I don't even know you, but I can tell that you are not nice. It's hero time!

When he pressed the watch he turned into a creature that is blue colored and sort of look like a monkey but looks like a spider too.

Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! Wow it's been like forever since I shouted the name of my aliens.

Vlad: Is that it, ha, do you really think you can beat me like that.

Spidermonkey: Don't ever underestimate me.

He shot a spider web at Vlad but he dodged it.

Vlad: Well, never underestimate…

He was shot by an ecto-ray forcing him to back away from Spidermonkey.

Danny: Danny Phantom.

Spidermonkey was shocked when he saw "Danny Phantom" in real life.

Danny: Hey, are you okay?

Spidermonkey: Yeah, thanks.

Vald: That's enough, I wanted this fight to be fair and interesting but you just ruined it.

He took out a button from his pocket and pressed it. The two boys felt something wrong in their bodies, they both screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor and tuned back into their human form.

Vlad: Ha hah ha, finally what I always wanted is about to come true, but I suppose I'll try to capture them in a really dramatic way, perhaps I can capture tham in public yes that would do, but for now.

He disappeared. The two boys began to wake up. But still weak though.

Danny: Wha…. What h-hhappened?

Ben: I was going to a-ask y-you the s-same thing.

They both stood up.

Danny: W'll figure that out later, but now need a place to stay

Ben: Yeah, thanks.

Danny: Now t-that I know that y-you can be t-trusted, I need to t-tell you s-something.

Ben: W-What are y-you talking a-about?

Danny: Don't freak out okay; I'm goin' ghost!

The rings appeared and transformed into his alter or ulter ago "Danny Phantom"and Ben wasn't surprised at all.

Danny: Why aren't y-you f-freaking o-out.

Ben: Because,I g-get all my l-life is f-full of s-surprises, b-becides, it's k-kind of o-obveous.

Danny: W-well, the rest o-of the p-people d-didn't f-figure this o-out.

Ben: Let's j-just g-go h-home.

Danny carried Ben and flew to Fenton Works. When they almost reached there, the poison started to affect them even harder, so Danny was so weak to stay in his ghost form or fly, so they fell on the ground.

Danny: I g-guess w-we h-have t-to w-walk h-home.

They kept walking until they finally reached there goal. They rang the door bell and Maddie answerd.

Maddie: Daniel James Fenton you are late again, one more tome and….

(gasp) She was shocked to see her son bleeding and bearly standing on his feet, his cloth were torn off and his friend was dealing with the same thing.

Danny: M-mom….

Before he can finish his sentence he and Ben collapsed infront of her.

Maddie: DANNY! JACK COME QUICK!

Jack came right next to her in two seconds or something.

Jack: What is it Mads, is it a ghost?

Maddie: Help me pick Danny and his friend up and FAST!

Jack listened to his wife and carried Ben while Maddie carried Danny.

Jack: To the lab.

They ran to the lab and gentily placed each of them in one bed and put medical stuff around them.

Maddie: Something is going on here and I don't like it.

Jack: What do you mean Mads?

Maddie: I mean that this isn't a regular injury.

They both looked at the giant screen and inside it was Danny and Ben's pictures and their inner bodies.

Jack: We need to call for help.

Maddie: No! this isn't a regular injury, this involvs ghosts!

Jack and Maddie looked at the two boys because they heard a groan.

Danny: Whe… Where a-am I?

Maddie: Calm down Danny, are you okay.

Danny: Y-Yeah, j-just a l-little t-tiered t-that i-is a-all.

Then they heard another groan.

Ben: W-what is t-this p-place?

Maddie: Your in Fenton Works sweaty, don't worry, and by the way what happened to you?

Danny: Uhh… w-we uhh.. were w-walking and some g-ghost pressed a b-button….

Ben: Then b-before we k-knew it we w-were out c-cold. By the w-way what's y-your name?

Jack: My name is Jack Fenton, And this is my wife Maddie Fenton.

Ben: M-My name i-is Benjamin T-Tennyson, B-Ben for s-short.

Maddie: Wait a minute, I heard of you, you are…..

Jack: The most famous hero in the universe, I am a huge fan.

Ben: T-thanks for s-saving o-our l-lives.

Maddie: What's wrong?

Danny: Room getting darker…. Getting hard to breath….

Maddie: Quick Jack get something they can breath in!

Jack: On it baby!

He brought the device and put it on Danny and Ben.

Danny: t-thanks.

Maddie: You're welcome.

Jack: You should sleep.

Ben: O-One more q-question.

Maddie: Okay, but only one, you need to rest.

Ben: Where i-is Jazz?

Maddie: You know Jazz? And she is sleeping over at one of her friends house.

Ben: T-thanks again.

Jack: Your welcome. Lets go Mads.

They went outside the lab leaving Danny and Ben rest peasfully. But it was not long until Vlad arrived.

Vlad: One more day boys ha hah ha hah!

Then he disappeared.

**Okay this is chapter 3 you should pick when to post chapter 4 and the winner is the day I promise to write the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, since nobody reviewed I decided to write it today because I am totally free. Now because you didn't review then that means you don't like my story. I will try to make it a little more interesting and I would like to thank my only reviewer ****Remisolleke, ****you are the best! So I wish you like this chapter and please review this time.**

* * *

**Amity Park, Fenton Works, the lab...**

Danny and Ben were still sleeping until Maddie arrived.

Maddie: Hey kids wake up, it's time for school!

Danny: Mom! Give me five more min.

Maddie: Sweaty, do you feel any better?

Danny: Yeah, thanks for asking.

Maddie: Are you able to go to school today?

Danny: Yeah, I think we are strong enough to just go to school.

Just then Ben woke up.

Ben: Wait, I have to go to school! Again!

Maddie: In order to keep things under control you have to go to school.

Ben: I know I didn't even finish school you know, I am still sixteen.

Maddie: Well stand up lazybones your gonna be late.

Then she left the room.

Ben: What happened last night anyways?

Danny: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Ben: I agree, but first we need to go to school and figure out things.

They stood up and left the lab, Danny went to his own bathroom while Ben went to the guests bathroom. When the got out they both went downstairs to eat breakfast. They sat on the table with Jazz reading her favorite book and Jack eating fudge and Maddie cooking. Danny put some cereal in his bowl and then handed it to Ben who was sitting right next to him, then he added the milk while Ben added the cereal, then Danny passed the milk to Ben and started eating, after Ben finished preparing his cereal, he joined Danny and began eating.

Jazz: Are you two okay? I heard about what happened last night.

Danny: We're fine Jazz (yawn) Just a little tiered that's all. Right Ben?

Ben: (yawn) Right.

Jazz: I need to ask you a question Ben?

Ben: Sure, what is it?

Jazz: How old are you?

Ben: Sixteen. Why?

Jazz: N-nothing, I was j-just checking that's a-all. (blushed)

Ben realized why and he blushed too. After they finished Danny and Ben got up from their seats and headed to the door.

Danny: We have to go the bus is here.

Then they left the building and walked only two buildings after Fenton Works and they stopped.

Ben: We aren't really headed to the bus are we?

Danny: No we're not.

He transformed into his alter ago "Danny Phantom" while Ben transformed into Jettray.

Jetray: Let's go, I need to tell you something on the way.

They took off, on their way the conversation began.

Danny: So what did you want to talk about again?

Jetray: You. Why did you reveal your secret to me like that?

Danny: What are you talking about?

Jetray: Cut the act.

Danny? Fine. For some reason i felt that i should tell you_, _my body controlled my like I am not even there, I didn't want to tell you this way, without knowing you.

Jetray: That is what i wanted to here.

Danny: How about you?

Jetray: My secret is already revealed to the world.

Danny; I don't mean that, I mean why did you come to Amity Park, for real this time.

Jetray: Uh, my grandpa said that you are a good person, and you would make a great plumber, but i was not really convinced so i decided to go to Amity Park to figure out more about you but I portended to ask you to be a plumber.

Danny: Oh, wait you want me to be a PLUMBER! I am not good at plumbing.

Jetray: No, hah ah i mean a special kind of plumbers, we check out any unnatural species and bring them back to their own planet.

Danny: Wait, aliens are real.

Jetray: At least it is more believable than halfas.

Danny: Good point.

Jetray: Do you have any idea where the others have been when we FOUGHT FOR OUR LIVES!

Danny: Calm down, they probably have a good reason.

Jetray: Never mind, we will ask them at school.

Danny: How about now? We're here.

They both landed behind a tree, they both transformed back into their human self and walked beside each other and met Sam and Tucker in the hallway.

Sam: Danny! I am so glad you're okay.

She hugged him tightly but he pushed her away.

Danny: Where have you been when we ALMOST GOT KILLED?! _What am I doing i can't feel myself any more, why did I just say that? Sam I am so sorry._

Sam: Danny I..._  
_

Ben: You What?! _Wait what is going on here?! I didn't say that, did I? Oh, my head is so mixed up now, wait, am I being controlled!?_

Sam noticed that both of their eyes were glowing red.

Sam: Tucker, I think we have a problem.

Tucker: No kidding.

Just then Dash walked by.

Dash: Hey Fentony, guess who is practicing for the football game tonight which means that you...

He noticed Danny and Ben's eyes glowing red.

Dash: Is that the great Ben Tennyson? Why is he hanging out with those losers? And why is his eyes glowing red? Wait Fenton's eyes is glowing too.

he listened carefully to what Sam and Tucker were saying without them noticing him because they were so worried.

Sam: Do you think they are being controlled?

Tucker: Yeah, what do we do now?

Sam: Remember Freak-Show?

Tucker: The guy who controlled Danny and made him steal for him and other ghosts? Yeah i remember him.

Sam: Remember how we freed Danny from that freak?

Tucker: Yeah, we broke the crystal ball.

Sam: No, Tucker don't you get it? We freed him by making him remember that we are his friends.

Dash was still listening but he thought:_ Fenton was controlled by freakshow? but why him, i thought it was Danny Phantom not Danny Fenton and why didn't Sam and Tucker fall under his control? I have to keep listening._

Sam: Danny? Ben? Do you hear me?

Ben: Why did you leave us alone on the dark?! _I can hear every thing, i think they are trying to free me from that nightmare, i need to fight!_

Tucker: Come on dudes you can do this.

Danny: Do what?! FORGET THAT YOU BETRAYED US!_ i can hear Sam and Tucker, I can do this, for Sam, for Tucker!_

Danny: GET OUT OF ME!_  
_

Ben: _Danny is doing it, which means i can do this!_LEAVE US ALONE VLAD!

Sam: Vlad is doing this? Come on guys you can do this.

Danny: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PLASMIOUS!

Dash:_ Who is Vlad Plasmious, wait he is the Wisconsin ghost! I can't understand why __Fenton is that strong._

A huge light appeared around Ben and Danny. It was so bright that Sam and Tucker had to close their eyes and made the hole school (including the teachers) to look at them.

Lancer: To Kill A Mockingbird people! What is going on here!?

Then the light disappeared, Danny and Ben fell on their knees and collapsed on the floor.

Sam: DANNY! BEN!

The hole school was shocked as they saw San and Tucker running towards their unconscious friends.

Sam: Danny? Ben? Can you hear me?

Danny: (groan) S-Sam... T-Tuc-cker...

Ben: (groan) W-What h-hap.. h-happened?

The hole school got closer to them, they helped Sam and Tucker carry the two boys to the nurse.

Nurse: They are fine, but what happened is something i can't explain how.

Sam: It's okay, Can they go to class?

Nurse: Yes, but i think somebody or something is controlling them, after school we need to check this out.

Danny: Thanks for the help. (yawn)

Ben: (yawn) Yah, thanks.

Nurse: You're welcome boys.

Danny and Ben: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOO OOOOOOOOO! (sniff, sniff)

Tucker: Let's just go to class.

**Before the last period still Casper High...**

Danny and Ben were sleeping in Mr. Lancer's class. Again.

Lancer: Mr. Fenton, Mr. Tennyson.

Danny and Ben: What!? ( they woke up really shocked).

Lancer: I think you two should go to the nurse, you don't look good.

Danny: Yes Mr. Lancer.

They both stood up and left the class. What they didn't notice was Vlad holding the same remotewhile he is intangible, Danny's ghost sense went off but when they were controlled.

Vlad: Lets make things a little more interesting shall we.

He pressed another button on the remote. Back to Danny and Ben, they were almost there to the nurse's office but then they felt really sleepy so they fell on the ground. then the bell rang and in the same time Vlad appeared in front of Danny and Ben. The students began to watch what is going on but neither of the heroes noticed that.

Danny: What d-do y-you w-want P-Plasmious.

Vlad: Oh Daniel, I am here to tell something to this school.

Ben: W-Why a-are w-we f-feeling s-so s-sleepy?

Vlad: Because dear boy I ordered you to.

Danny: W-What m-makes y-you t-think w-we w-will l-listen t-too y-you?

Vlad: Because you have no choice HAH HA HAH HA HAH!

Then Maddie and Jack appeared holding ecto-guns but did not move when they heard the conversation.

Danny: I a-am g-going g-ghost!

Vlad pressed the same button again making Danny and Ben fall on the ground harder.

Vlad: Nighty night little badgers.

That was the last thing Danny and Ben heard before they blacked out.

**Don't worry, the next chapters is going to have all the action in them. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for encouraging me Remisolleke to continue and thank you Man of cartoons for giving me those tips and no your story was awesome! but try to write another chapter to explain the fight please. Please R&R. More action coming up! P.S I changed the story format, it's not very good though.**

**Chapter 5: what's your secret?**

**Casper High, the hallway... (Amity Park of course)**

Ben and Danny were still on the ground, the school was still watching them including Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Maddie and Jack aimed the ecto-guns at Vlad, they tried to shoot him but he easily dodged them, he grab hold of Danny's arm and lifted him off the ground. " Leave my baby boy alone you ectoplasmic mess!" said Maddie while aiming the ecto gun at Vlad. "Uh,uh,uh if you shoot me you'll shoot him as well. Do you really want that?" He said as he saw Maddie aim her gun at him, then she lowered her gun afraid to shoot her son. " Ah, just as I thought. Now I have something to show you all." Everybody at school kept whispering to each other and Maddie,Jack,Jazz,Sam,and Tucker worried and helpless. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you something unimaginable." Said Vlad still holding Danny."Of course Daniel here is known as a normal human with a normal life, well that is all a big lie, it turns out me and him are far more superior creatures." He said while holding him tighter. Danny slowly began to open his eyes but sadly Vlad noticed him. "Ah, little badger just in time to see your secret revealed."Said Vlad." N-no, we...h-had a... d-deal." Said Danny with a weak voice. "And the deal is settled, you can tell everybody about _my _secret but first I tell them about yours." Vlad electrocuted Danny not with a machine but with his ghost powers, Danny screamed in pain and Ben started to wake up, he opened his eye lids just to see the terror Danny is in. " L-Leave... h-him... a-alone V-Vlad!" Said Ben also in a weak voice. " Ah Benjamin care to join us?" Said Vlad in a smooth voice. Danny screamed even harder. A ring appeared on his chest, split into two and one began to travel slowly to his head and the other began to travel slowly to his feet. The rings began to spread even more, and more until it finally spread into his hole body and they disappeared. Instead of Danny Fenton they saw a snow white haired boy with glowy green eyes and a black and snow white jumpsuit and he known as "Danny Phantom", he collapsed in front of the hole school while Vlad was still holding him. Vlad took out that horrible remote and pressed a button, before we knew it Ben joined his friend the hole school gasped in shock including His family and friends even though his friends and one of his family member already knew. "As you all can see, Danny Fenton is also Danny Phantom! They are the same person, and if you want to know how then watch this film and you will know how HA HAH HA HAH! He said evilly as he tossed Maddie the film and disappeared."he's gone!" Said Maddie in a mad tone. "And so is Danny and Ben!" Said Sam in a worried voice.

* * *

**(line break)**

**Fenton Works, the lab...**

Appears Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Dash, and Paulena."We are going to play the film on the giant screen outside." Said Maddie. "everybody ready?" She continued. " On air in three... two... one." Said Sam as the power source started to charge. The t.v outside opened and appeared a picture of Danny holding his black and white jumpsuit but it was on pause. Maddie grabbed the microphone and put it next to her lips. "Is everyone ready?" She said while holding the microphone, everybody sheered. "Then the movie will start in three... two... one." she said as she pressed a blue button right next to the keyboard. then on the Fenton computer appeared the same picture and it started playing." Smile!" said Sam while taking a picture of Danny holding the jumpsuit. " Okay, I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here in any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway" Said Danny as he saw Sam and Tucker approach to him. "Come on Danny, a ghost zone! Are you curios! You got'ta check it out!" She said approaching to the portal and staring at it. Then Danny approached right next to her and stared at the portal as well. " You know what you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exists on the other side of that portal!" He said happily. then he put on the black and white jumpsuit on top of his cloth and zipped the zipper, but in the middle of the jumpsuit was Jack's face on it. next to him. "Hang on." Shew said as she left Tucker and approached to him, she took off the Jack sicker. "You can't be walking around with that on your chest" She continued as she pointed on the sticker angrily. "Hey" Jack said annoyed outside the video. Danny walked inside the portal carefully looking around, but he accidentally pressed the "on" button which is the green button which was right next to the red button which was the "off" button. He screamed in pain as something from the portal electrocuted him. Some of the people from outside the video covered their eyes and others gasped in shock. Back to the video a picture of his DNA appeared but they all saw green things approach to his DNA, soon enough they figured out it was ectoplasm, it approached only to half of his DNA but not all. Then the picture disappeared and instead they saw Danny still screaming, then after moments his raven black hair was replaced with a snow white hair, his ocean eyes were replaced by glowy green eyes, and his jumpsuit's colors was upside down, instead of his black gloves he had snow white ones and the boots as well, and the rest was black instead of white. After the transformation was complete the portal was glowing green and wasn't deep anymore, then approached Danny holding the wall so he wouldn't fall, but it was no use he collapsed on the floor. the movie was cut then appeared a picture of Sam and Tucker looking at him worriedly, he slowly opened his eyelids and saw Sam and Tucker staring at him surprised. He got up and rushed to the bathroom, he looked at himself and gasped. "What's happening to me!" He said in a surprised and worried tone. Then the movie ended. Everybody was whispering to his/her friend or family.

* * *

**(Line break)**

**Wisconsin, Vlad's lab...**

Appears Vlad holding Danny on his right hand and Ben on his left. He tossed them into a glowing medium sized cage and locked it. "Sleep well little badgers. HA HA HA HA HA!" Said Vlad evilly as he tared at the two poor teenage boys on the uncomfortable floor.

**To be continued very soon.**

**sorry it's a little bit short this time but this is the first time I write stories this way. anyway please review and tell me my mistakes. Thanks.**

**Danny: Don't forget I may be coming in April 2014 so keep up the revolution! I said maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank all the reveiwers for their help. And please Cosmo STOP BEGGING ME! **

**Cosmo: but I want you to write me in a story.**

**Cosmo I will write you and Wanda and Timmy but in another story okay?**

**Cosmo: Hey what is the story called?**

**It's called…..**

**Cosmo: Hey look a egg! (It was actually a turtle).**

**I sighed, Oh well back to the story.**

**Fenton works….**

All the people were still shocked of what they saw, inside the building Maddie, Jack, Paulena (not sure how to spell her name), and Dash were shocked. But Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were thinking of a way to free Danny and Ben. Then suddenly Sam couldn't take it anymore."WHY ARE WE WATCHING SOME VIDEO WHEN WE NEED TO BE OUT THERE TRYING TO FIND DANNY AND BEN!" She yelled."Calm down Sam, I am just as worried as you are but the only reason we watched that video was to find more about Danny so we can help him." Maddie explained. "But why did you show _everyone_ that video?" She asked suspisiosly. "Because they already know, so I figured if there is someone who can help, he'll or she'll jave to watch the video for more information." Maddie explained again. " Guess you just figured out who that someone is." Said a female voice. "Valarie?" Tucker asked surprised."In the flesh." She said while entering the lab. "What are you doing here?" Asked Sam. "I just said, you found the someone you were looking for." She explained."But why and how are you going to help us?" Asked Tucker. "Danny is my friend human or ghost, and I have and idea, if someone can fool Vlad into letting him or her in, him or her have to find Danny and Ben and inform the others into coming and taking them without him noticing." She sugessted." Wait, how did you know he was Vlad?" Asked Sam. "After I saved Danielle from being d-stabalized I went to check on Vlad since he lied to me and said that his half ghost kidnapped him, I saw him transform." She explained."Then I think who is that someone." Sam said as she turned her head towards Maddie. "What!? Why me?!" She yelled. "Because…. He is in love with you." Tucker said while laghing."Vlad Masters is in love with _me_!" She yelled. Everybody started laughing except for her and Sam."Would you guys CUT THAT OUT!?" Yelled Sam as she raised her arms above her head." What Tucker said was true, and we need you, Mrs Fenton to act like you don't know he is a halfa and say that you ran away to him because he made you feel better." Sam continued." Okay, hand me the Fenton phanes and the ecto-ray and I'll be moving right away." Maddie informed. Then in less than 30 seconds Jack gave her all the equipment she needed."Take care'Mads' Sam, Tucker,Jazz, and I are your backup." Jack Said. "Hey! What about us?" Asked Dash who was standing right next to Paulena." You two stay here and if we need help we will call you. Okay?" Maddie ordered. "Understood" Said Paulena.

**(Line break)**

**Vlad's lab…..**

The two poor teenagers were still in the ghost poof cage then suddenly Ben groaned."Wha… where am I?"He asked weakly. Then he noticed the unconsicous boy lying right next to him."DANNY!" He souted worridly as he rushed beside his friend. "Danny. Danny. Wak up!" Yelled Ben as he shook Danny to help him wake up. Then he herd a small groan." Huh? What happened? Were am I?" Danny asked as he tried to regia his memories.  
"Danny! You finally woke up!" Yelled Ben as he helped Danny stand up." Um Ben, I think we're in trouble," He said as he looked around. "Where are we?" Asked Ben confused. " We're at Vlad's." Explained Danny worridly. "Ah, you finally desided to join the party." Said a male voice. "Plasmious!" Shouted both Danny and Ben at the samt time. " You will pay for this Vlad!" Yalled Danny angrily." I just wanted to tell you Daniel that Maddie is coming for a visit because she is worried about you and Benjamin, she wanted _me_ to confort her." Said Vlad in a smoth voice."If you DARE TOUCH HER I WILL….." Said Danny Angrily but was cut of by Vlad."You will what, destroy me, HA HA HA!" Said Vlad evily as usual. " Just as I thought, now Daniel, I want you and Benjamin to be my boys,, this is my last offering." Continued Vlad. "NO WAY!" Shouted both Ben and Danny at the same time. "Well as you wish, I suppose I'll have to force you then. Then he grabbed Danny and Ben and placed them on two glass grave liike boxes. "LET US GO!" shouted Ben. "Not a chance, _son_ HA HA HA HA!" Vlad said evily as he pressed a button. Then Danny and Ben fell asleep. Vlad looked at his giant computer, on the screen was 'ERASING MEMORIES' and loading right underneeth it. Then after 5 minutes it wass complete. Then Vlad typed on the keyboard 'file 100 memories' and a 'ADDING MEMORIES' sign replaced the 'ERASING MEMORIES' sign and the same loading sign was underneeth it. " That should do it HA HA HA HA!" Then the screen showed 'LOADING COMPLETE ' sign. "Now to the test." Vlad said as he pressed a button. It opened the doors and Danny and Ben stood up. "Well, do you know who am I?" Asked Vlad. "Yes, your Vlad Masters, our father." Said Ben. " And who are you?" Asked Vlad. "I am Benjamin Masters, Ben for short." Said Ben happily. " And I am Daniel Masters, Danny for short" Said Danny also happily."HA HA, Thets my sons." He said and smiled evily when he wasn't looking at him. "come on boys, there is a guest coming tonight". Added Vlad. The boys nodded and followed their fake father to the dress room.

**(Line break) Fenton Works….**

"What now?" Asked Maddie as she was about to enter the car. "I went to Vlad's to check things out but he knows that you are coming." Said Valarie in a sad voice. "Then we all have to go there and make a revolution." Said Sam hopefull. "I agree with Sam." Tucker added in agreenment. " Then we gather as much people as we could, then we get Danny and Ben." Said Jazz emosionless. "I can't belive Vladdy would do such a thing, after all the good times in collage." Said Jack Sadly. " when I get a hand on him I wiil…" Maddie said angrily. " We need to go." Said Sam. " Do you guys need help?" Asked Dash as he and Paulena walked out of the house. "We're in" Said Paulena. "Great!" Said Tucker. Maddie got out a microphone and activated the computer that was connected to the large screen t.v In the middle of Amity Park. "Attention! Attention! This is a emegency! Our ghost boy is kidnapped by the fruitloop Vlad Masters/Plasmious! Please Follow the Fentom R.V to make a revolution!" Then the video closed. They tookoff and when they left amity they saw millions ( or something) cars following them.

**(Line break) Wisconsin….**

The cars stopped infront of Vlad's palace. Then Vlad himelf opened the door. "What is going on here?"Asked Vlad. " Cut the act Vlad! We know you have Danny and Ben!" shouted Sam angrily. " Oh, You want to meet my two boys, okay DANNY!BEN! COME DOWN HERE! " Shouted Vlad. Then two boys came down the stairs. " What is going on here?" Asked Ben. "Danny! Ben! You're okay!" Sam yelled in happyness. "Who are you supposee to be?" Asked Danny. All the people stood there shocked to what they just herd including Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack, and Maddie.

**Okay DON'T HIT ME! I left you clifhanged for a reason. Ot's past my bedtime and my mom will kill me. I will try to update as fast as I can. Okay Cosmo you can have that dollar.**

**Cosmo: Great! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry it's been a while it's just that I had a huge test and it took me weeks to study, but anyway here I am! Thanks for all the reviewers!**

**Chapter 7**

**Wisconsin, Vlad's palace, outside…..**

All the people were still shoked, no one said a word.

"Danny, it's me, Sam, one of your best friends." Said Sam with hope. "Best friends? What are you talking about?" Asked Danny confused. "Danny, don't you remember me?" Asked Sam worridly. "No, I didn't even meet you before." Said Danny still confused. "Do…. do you remember me?" Asked Maddie with concern. "Mom?" asked Danny and Ben at the same time. "Boys, why don't you go back inside and I'll follow you right away." Said Vlad with his smooth voice. "But dad, what if these people hert you? We need to be here with you! So we can protect you, so we….." Ben said worridly but was cut off by Vlad. "I will be alright, do not fear. You tow go now and get some sleep, while I talk to those people and know what is going on." Interupted Vlad still with his smooth voice. "Are you sure? We are always here for you!" Yelled Ben with concern. "Don't worry boys, just go okay?" Said Vlad calmly. "Yes dad." They both said as they entered the palace.

"Now where were we?" Asked Vlad looking at the angry people. "What have you done to my baby boys!" Shouted Maddie angrily. "Do you mean OUR baby boys dear Maddie?" Asked Vlad with an evil smirk on his face. "OUR?!" Yelled Maddie going insane now. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR?! DANNY BELONGS TO THE FENTONS! AND BEN BELONGS TO THE TENNYSONS!" Yelled Sam in her highest voice. "No, dear Samantha, they are both from the Masters family, well NOW they are. HA HAH HA HAH HA!" Replied Vlad evilly. "How could you do this Vladdy? I thought we were best friends? How could you do this? After all the good fortunes that happened in your life. HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP THE MOST LOVED HERO AND MOST OF ALL MY SON!" Shouted Jack disbelieving what he is hearing. "YOU FOOL! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU HALF KILLED ME!AND STOLE THE WOMAN I LOVE! IT WAS YOUR GOOF UPS THAT MADE ME WHO I AM TODAY!" Shouted Vlad in reply. "No it wasn't Vlad! It was yourself that made you who you are today! Danny is a half ghost too! And he didn't use his powers to take over the world or steal people's money!" Shouted Sam with hope in her eyes. '_maybe Danny or Ben could hear me and regain their memories. I still have hope.'_ She thought.

**Inside the palace, the living room.**

Danny and Ben were sitting on the couch watching the large T.V.

"Are you sure dad is okay?" Asked Danny looking around. "No, but you heard dad, we have to listen to him." Replied Ben. "I can't sleep. I am so worried about dad." Said Danny. "Me too, but you know, we WILL fall asleep at a certain time." Said Ben. "But we stay as long as we can right?" Asked Danny looking in Ben's eyes. "But you need sleep, I will keep a watch, and if dad comes in or he needs help, I tell you okay?" Asked Ben hoping Danny would agree. "No, I will stay!" Demanded Danny. "Okay, as you like" Mocked Ben.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR?! DANNY BELONGS TO THE FENTONS! AND BEN BELONGS TO THE TENNYSONS!" _Screamed the voice.

"Did you hear that?" asked Danny. "Yeah, what does she mean by that?" Replied Ben. "I don't know, but we have something to do with it." Said Danny. " I agree, let's go check this….." Suggested Ben but was cut off when they heard another yell.

_"….HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP THE MOST LOVED HERO AND MOST OF ALL MY SON!" _Shouted the other voice. _"YOU FOOL! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! HALF KILLED ME! AND STOLE THE WOMAN I LOVE! IT WAS YOUR GOOF UPS THAT MADE ME WHO I AM TODAY!" _Yelled another voice.

"Hey is that dad?" asked Ben. "No, dad never mentioned anything about 'the most loved hero'. Replied Danny. " No, I mean the other one." Said Ben. "Oooohhhh, maybe, let's go check things out." With that they both ran out of the room.

**Outside the palace….**

The people and Vlad were still arguing with each other. They Danny and Ben were seen but no one recognized that they were there, they were hiding behind the giant door.

"DANNY AND BEN! DANNY AND BEN! DANNY AND BEN! DANNY AND BEN!" The crowd cheered. "How nice, a revolution, well I have a surprise for you." Said Vlad while he pressed a button. Then in less than two seconds the guys in white came with ecto-weapons. The crowd began running and screaming for their lives while they were shooting ecto-rays at them. "Ah, I just love mind control." Muttered Vlad.

"How could dad do this?" Asked Danny. "I don't know. Uh, dad!" Shouted Ben angrily. " We gotta do something!" Shouted Danny. " I know, you go and….." Ben was interrupted with a ray that hit him square on the chest and sent him flying to the wall. "BEN!" Shouted Danny but he got hit too. The figure approached to them . "Now, what do we have here, there perfect. Guards! Take them!" He commanded. Then two large spiders came and each one of them grabbed one of the boys.

"HAH HA HAH HA!..." Laughed Vlad evilly but was interrupted by a sound.

_"BEN!" BOOM! Then there was silence. "Guards! Take them!"._

Unfortunately, everybody heard, they all ran into the palace including Vlad and were shocked to see three giant ghost spiders, two of them were carrying Danny and Ben.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Shouted Sam. Maddie pulled a ecto-ray out of her giant pocket and aimed it at the one carrying Danny.

"Now what are you doing Mrs.?" Asked the boss ghost spider. "Stay away from our poor babies!" Shouted Maddie. "Now now we can't have you hit your own child, unless your insane, that's something else." Said the boss ghost spider. She lowered her gun down. "Come on lets go boys!" Commanded the ghost boss spider. "NO WAIT!" Sam cried but they ignored her and teleported with Danny and Ben.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT VLAD! IF YOU DIDN'T ERASE THEIR MEMORIES IN THE FIRST PLACE THEY WOULD HAVE FOUGHT THOSE THINGS!" Shouted Sam. "CALM DOWN SAMANTHA!" Yelled Vlad. "NO SHE"S RIGHT VLAD! IT'S YOUR FALT!" Shouted Maddie. "Guys relax, we have to find a way to find them, fighting will not get us anywhere." Said Tucker (finally) "Your right Tucker!" said Jack.

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone…..**

"Here tie them up!" commanded the ghost spider boss. They did as he said. The place was full of spider webs. Then the webs began to move around Danny and Ben and it tied them to the wall. "Now you two need to wake up and SING!" Commanded the boss you know the rest. Then suddenly both Danny and Ben opened their eyes, but they were glowing green. "Sing it is." They both said. (I think it is a little bit creepy if you imagine them talking like that). 

**Well that is the chapter, better yet Cosmo is no were to be found. YAY!**

**Cosmo: Is there a party? I heard a YAY!**

**Oh spoke too soon, what do you want this time Cosmo.**

**Cosmo: A new chapter. You cliffhanged a lot of people for a long time.**

**Danny: Cut it out Cosmo.**

**No Danny he is right, and I am sorry for that. But at least the story is good.**

**Danny: Yeah I agree. What is going to happen to me and Ben?**

**Well that I can't tell, you have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Danny: Cramp.**

**Ben: So when exactly ARE you going to update?**

**I don't know Ben, but I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Cosmo: Timmy you owe me a Dollar!**

**Whatever, see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I didn't update late this time! Sorry for the other cliffs though, I was just under pressure of an exam similer to the CAT that Danny took, but I didn't cheat or ruin my life. Well here is the next chapter.**

**Stilll in the unknown place in the ghost zone….**

_"Sing it is" Said Danny and Ben in the same time (Still creepy) ._

Eh,boss, what if the flesh comoe and rescue them? Like the spiders, when they made him sing with that other person, Vlad, or something." Asked one of the ghost spiders. (Or that's what we think they are).

"Remember, they found them by luck, the spiders were foolish enough to keep them inside the house instead of coming here." Said the boss ghost insect." So after we make them sing and absorb their powers, we will be unstopable, and with that, we can finally take over! Haha!" It continued. "Now, where were we?" He asked.

"They were going to sing for us sir." Answered the other Insect.

"Very well, then continue." Ordered the insect.

Danny and Ben heard every single word inside, in their minds.

_"These spiders are crazy, there is no way I am going to sing!" Thought Danny._

_"WHAT!? You gotta be kidding me! SING!? Wow, you so don't know me! At all!" Thought Ben._

"Yes sir." Obayed Danny and Ben.

_"Did we just say 'yes sir?!' Thought Danny._

_"Aperently."Tought Ben._

_"Wow! You can hear me, I mean I am thinking right now not saying." Asked Danny._

_"Maybe it's because we are under the same spell or something, it's like were talking to each other." Answered Ben._

_"Dude, this is the smartest thing you ever said since we met each other!" Said Danny._

_"Thanks, can we figure out what's going on now?" Asked Ben_

_"Yeah,sheesh, do you smell that?" Asked Danny._

_"Yeah, but how? Aren't we suppose to communicate with only our brain?" Asked Ben._

_"Whatever, right now I am not going to sing!" Shouted Danny._

_"I am with you dude!" agreed Ben._

"Now I want you to sing… Aha! I want you to sing each of your theme songs." Commanded the boss insect.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! You don't know your own theme songs?!" It asked.

They nodded.

"Well you have to know it, here put these on."he commanded while he handed them head phones.

They did as they were told and they heard each other's theme songs.

"Um, sir, what is there ear stuff?" Asked one of the insects.

"The humans call them, head-phones." The boss answered them.

"Ooooooohhhhh." They both said.

"Then what does this head-phones do?" Asked the other one.

"It makes only the ones who wears it hear music or anything is played on the divice it's connected to." It answered.

"Interesting" They both said.

**Fenton Works…**

Of course Jazz, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, Sam, Vlad, Kwan, Dash, Paulina, and Star were there while the rest of the town were searching for clues.

"We have to find them!" Yelled Maddie.

"And more importantly, SOMEBODY STOP THAT BEEPING SOUND!" Shouted Sam.

"Wait, I never heard that kind of beeping in the lab beforer." Said Jack in a suspisious voice.

"Me neither, something's up." Said Maddie.

"it's coming from this way." Said Dash.

They all followed the sound until they finally found it. It was Ben's plumbers badge!

"That's Ben's badge!" Shouted Tucker with excitement.

"How do we stop this thing from beeping?" Asked Kwan.

"I think I saw Ben use it, he clicks here….." Said Jazz as she pressed a button in the edge of the badge.

"It worked!" Said Sam happily.

Then appeared holigram Max on the badge and said….

"Ben, if your hearing this, I wanted to tell you that me and Rook left for a battle, including Gwen and Kevin so don't worry about us, and sorry we didn't tell you this sooner or brought you with us, but you had to stay at Amity Park and do what you do best. We will be back sooner or later, in the mean time take care of the town."

"That explains where they went." Said Tucker.

"Wait! Tucker! I got an idea! We can use the booooomerang to track Danny! How can we be that dumb!" suggested Sam.

"You're right!" Agreed Tucker.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"Ordered Jazz.

"Find Danny." Commanded Sam as she threw the booooomerang.

It kept beeping until it stopped and went into the ghost zone.

"Everyone! To the specter speeder!" Ordered Tucker.

They did as they were told and Tucker drove into the ghost zone.

**Back to the unknown place….**

"Are you ready folks!?" Asked the boss.

The crowd cheered.

"Then ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the two boys, that feed us all, that has the power, give a hand for Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom and Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10!"It continued.

The crowd cheered even loader when Danny and Ben rocked on stage.

**The Specter Speeder…**

"Hurry up!" Commanded Sam.

"We're here." Said Tucker as he saw the boooomerang go inside a building**.**

They followed it until they heard some crowd cheering, they kept looking at the boooomerang, then it beeped and hit a door in the right edge, then it fell. They opened the door only to find Danny and Ben on stage wearing guitars, and a band behind them.

"These two will sing their own theme songs, starting with Ben's. ARE YOU READY!?" asked the boss.

The crowd cheered.

"Then, hit it boys!" Continued the boss as he left the stage. The band started playing and Ben Began to sing.

_It started when an alien device did what it did It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid_

_Now he's got Superpowers he's no ordinary kid_

_He's Ben 10!_

_So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise_

_He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!_

_He's SLIMY, CREEPY, FAST AND STRONG_

_He's every shape and size_

_He's Ben 10!_

_Armed with powers he's on the case_

_Fighting off evil from Earth or Space_

_He'll never stop 'till he makes them pay!_

_'Cause he's the BADDEST kid to ever save the day!_

_Ben 10!_

_Ben 10_

_B-B-Ben_

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Well, there you have the first theme song, now Ben here has a lot of theme songs without lyrics so we are going to play them for you, then we are going to let him sing the last one okay?" Asked the boss.

_**Ben 10 Alien Force music**_

_**Ben 10 Ultimate Alien music**_

"Now folks for the last Ben 10 theme song!" Announced the boss.

The crowd cheered

"Then let's begin!" It continued.

_Ben 10!_

_He's a kid, and he wants to have fun!_

_But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

_Ben 10!_

_With a device that he wears on his arm!_

_He can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

_When trouble's taking space!_

_He gets right in its face!_

_Ben 10!_

_When lives are on the line!_

_It's hero time!_

_Ben 10!_

The crowd cheered.

"Okay, everyone welcome Danny!"

The crowd cheered again.

"Then let's rock!"

_(He's a phantom)_

_(Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)_

_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine_

_It was designed to view a world unseen_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_When it didn't quite work his folks they just quit_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it_

_There was a great big flash everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged_

_(Phantom, Phantom)_

_When he first woke up he realized_

_He had snow white hair and glowin' green eyes_

_He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly_

_He was much more unique then the other guy_

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through_

_He's here to fight for me and you_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's…)_

_(Danny Phantom)_

The crowd cheered.

"There you have it folks! There is more next time, that was a delicious mean right, so much power!" Said the boss.

"Leave them alone!" Screamed Sam.

"Intruders! Get them!"

All the insects began to walk towards them.

**Another cliff! Sorry guys, but I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Danny" What's with all the cliffs, I want to know what will happen to me, or Sam.**

**Ben: What about Jazz?**

**Danny: My over protective sister? No way!**

**Jazz: Hey I heard that!**

**Well R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, so I updated early this time, well I promised a friend, so I have to keep a promise. Anyway hope you like this chapter, and please if something is wrong with my story, just tell me so I can fix it.**

"No were to run, flesh!" Said the boss.

"We are not afraid of any ghost spiders!" Shouted Maddie.

"Now WERE ARE THEY?!" Jazz asked harshly. (She meant it)

"Oh, so cute. They think we are idiot spiders, how foolish! We are much smarter than these weird creatures, we are mosquitoes that have spider ancestors, apparently they betrayed us. Explained the boss."Oh, your little friends? Let's just say….. their 'entertaining' us. Ha Hah Ha hah!" It added.

"Let them go!" Demanded Dash.

"Why? Hmm? If I do, then there will be no meal to enjoy, and no power to absorb!" It Replied.

"WOW! I can't believe _Dash_ is saying all this!" Said Tucker.

"TUCKER! FOCUS!" Commanded Sam

The crowd began to walk closer to them. Closer, and closer until they were surrounded by them.

"What do we do now?" Asked Paulina.

"WE FIGHT!" Answered Sam.

They did as they were told, Jazz had the Fenton Lip-stick, Sam had the Wrist Ray, Maddie and Jack had the Fenton Bazookas, Tucker had the Fenton thermos, Vlad transformed into Plasmius, and the rest had simple ray guns. They all fired as hard as they could, but they were too many. Slowly they began to win, but were interrupted by the boss.

"Well, nice work." It said sarcastically as it clapped slowly. "Well, how about you battle our newest members, I am sure that you will be honored to battle them." It continued while it snapped it's fingers. Then out of nowhere, Danny and Ben appeared in the scene ready to battle.

"Danny, Ben, it's us!" Shouted Sam.

"Kill them!" commanded the boss.

They both began slowly approaching to them, but Vlad walked in front of them and looked at them right in the eye.

"You do remember me, don't you?" He asked.

Ben's eyes began to return back to normal. "Dad….?" He whispered.

However, Danny's eyes were still red but he stood still, not moving single muscle.

"Yes, Ben, It's me." Vlad assured.

"What happened?" He asked

"Those insects mind controlled you, and since they controlled Daniel before, they know his weakness, and we need to figure out a way to free him." He answered.

"I have a plan…." He said now looking serious. " I need you and the others to trust me, okay?" He continued whispering. Vlad just nodded. Then Ben looked at the others smiling then portending to be angry. "Dad….. I….. Can't….. Keep….t-this…u-up!" He shouted. But Vlad was smart enough to know that his false son was just acting. The others looked at him with fear, but then realization as Vlad looked at them commanding not to do anything. Sam hated this, but she thought that it was the only way to save them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Ben. Then suddenly he stopped, and looked at them in an angry way. "Well you had your chance to bring him back, but you wasted it, foolish flesh, now boys we will find a super hero fight a flesh, how nice." Said the boss proudly. Danny was still on his feet, not even breathing. But nobody noticed that. The boss patted Ben on the back. '_ewwwe, I need to shower once I get home!' He thought 'Focus Ben! Focus!' He continued._ Then he turned around to face the boss and slammed his watch and he became the one and only….

"RATH!" Rath shouted. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIMG SPIDY! RATH IS NOT A TOY! RATH IS NOT A SINGER! AND RATH IS NOT A PUPPET!" He shouted.

The insect didn't respond in fear. The team smiled proudly and stood in a battling scene. Danny was out of reality, he just stood there, he doesn't know what is happening. Rath attacked the boss while the others battled the rest of the spiders.

"RATH IS GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! BECAUSE RATH…!" Shouted Rath but however was cut off by hearing a loud sound. They all stood still, trying to find what is going on. The Omnitrix timed out and Ben looked around and gasped to find his false brother on the ground totally not breathing.

"DANNY!" He screamed, only he got everybody's attention. "DANNY!" His true family and friends + Vlad shouted. They all ran to the poor boy. "Danny? Danny? Can you hear me? Danny!" Asked Sam worriedly. "Oh. My baby boy, please answer!" Maddie Shouted. "No! No Fenton means no Phantom!" Shouted Paulina. "I can't believe I am saying this but, I am sorry Fenton, for everything, now please wake up! The last thing I need is for a superhero to die angry at me!" Apologized Dash. "Uhhh, what he said." Said Kwan pointing at Dash. "Oh, What he said." Said Star while pointing at Kwan.

Then they carried him to the specter speeder and speeded off.

**Fenton works….**

In the lab, they were trying to figure what is going on with Danny. He was placed an a metal table with medical stuff all over his body. They were so worried.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?!" Asked Jazz beginning to get angry.

"Calm down Jazz, we need to focus." Said Maddie as she placed the antidote on the table.

"BUT WE HAVE NO TIME!" Screamed Sam

"JACK! HURRY UP!" Shouted Maddie.

Jack placed the device on his hand on Danny's mouth.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Star.

"I don't know but…" Answered Maddie but was interrupted by Danny's heart beat, it was going faster and faster until it suddenly stopped.

"NO!" Screamed Sam

"My baby boy!" Shouted Maddie.

"I'll get the antidote and you try to wake him up, NOW!" Ordered Jack.

They obeyed surprised of Jack's sudden reaction. He put the antidote an Danny and waited, Maddie was doing CPR and the rest were checking on the computer. Then they heard a heartbeat. It's Danny! It's Danny! Everybody thought. Then the heartbeat was beating faster again. Oh no! It's like Danny is fighting somebody to take control or something. It was getting faster! No! Ben was Fading too, he fell on the ground semi-conscious, he began ho close his eyes and Danny was struggling. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

**Well there it is, sorry it's a little short but I will update soon enough if anybody asked epically **_**'dp danny phantom lover'. **_**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey**, **sorry for the long wait, but there was a major problem, technically a writer's block or something. Anyway back to the story.**

**The same place I left you guys cliffed in….**

"HURRY JACK WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Screamed Maddie. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" replied Jack worriedly. He placed some wires on Danny and activated the machine. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." Was the sound of Danny's heartbeat."IT'S WORKING!" Shouted Sam happily.

"Ben?" Asked Jazz while looking around the place. She found him on the floor but still conscious. "BEN!" Shouted Jazz as she sat on her knees next to him. "Ben? Ben? Can you hear me?" She asked. "Jazz…. D-Danny… Is he…. Okay?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah, he's okay, are you?" She asked. "Yeah, thanks for asking." He said while sitting. "Wait, how do you remember me?" She asked. "When those spiders controlled us, they erased Vlad's mind control. Which is why me and Danny were able to communicate through our minds, and when I called him dad, I was just faking so he doesn't do something stupid." He answered.

Back to Danny, he began to struggle, and his eye lids began to open. "HE"S WAKING UP!" Shouted Dash happily. "Wow, never in my entire life, have thought that Dash Baxter would say that." Said Kwan. "Danny is already into me! This is my chance to steal him from that Goth freak." Said Paulina.

"What, where am I?" Danny asked while half sitting. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" Screamed Sam as she ran towards him and hugged him. "Yeah, Sam, I need you to act with me." Whispered Danny. "Wait, you remember me? I thought you were…" She said but was interrupted by Danny. "I know, just trust me okay?" He whispered.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asked while pushing her away from him gently. "You still don't remember us son?" Asked Jack. "Son? What are you talking about?" He asked. "Does that answer your question Jack?" Mocked Vlad. "Dad, where am I, who are these people beside mom?" He asked. "Don't worry son everything is going to be okay." Assured Vlad.

"Dad, can we go home now?" Asked Ben as he approached from the shadows with Jazz next to him. "Yes, son, but say goodbye to your mother first." Said Vlad. "Bye mom." They both said while Ben kissed her on the right cheek and Danny kissed her on the left. And with that they teleported with Vlad.

I'm going to miss them." Said Star sadly. "Sam? Jazz? Why are you so happy?" Asked Tucker. "Duh, because Ben and Danny were only acting!" Answered Jazz. "Wait, how did you know?" Asked Sam. "Danny told you, and Ben told me first." Answered Jazz again. "But we need to go there! We don't want them to have all the fun!" Said Sam. "To the specter speeder!" Commanded Jack. And with that they hopped inside the speeder and left through the Ghost Zone.

**Wisconsin, Vlad's palace….**

"Ah, home." Said a relaxed Vlad. "Yeah, I missed this place." Agreed Ben. _'totally not!' He thought._ "Actually, I missed a lot so it's not that long for me." Said Danny. "Well boys, you gotta rest, you have training after dinner." Said Vlad. " Yes dad." They obeyed as they climbed the stairs."Ah, I sure love mind control HA HAH HA HAH!" Said Vlad evilly.

**Upstairs, Danny's room…..**

It was just like the room in the episode 'Bitter Reunions'.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Danny. "We fight when we get the chance." Answered Ben**. **"And I think I know the right time." Said Danny. "What do you mean?" Asked Ben. "Didn't you think that they will come and try to rescue us again? When they come, this is our cue." He said while clapping his hand four times. "Okay, until then, keep up the good work." And with that he left Danny's room and went to his.

**The kitchen…..**

"Daniel and Benjamin are so easy to trick." Vlad said as he flipped the page of the news paper. "Well I gotta prepare for our little training." He said as he left the newspaper on the table and left.

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone…..**

"Okay, from Danny's information, Vlad cover's his portal with a flying football." Said Tucker while giggling a little. "Cool!" Exclaimed Dash. Everybody just giggled. "I can see it, it's about one mile away." Said Kwan. "I still can't believe Vladdy would do such a thing." Said a very sad Jack. "I always knew Vlad wasn't a good person, he doesn't care about other people!" Shouted Maddie.

"I am with Mrs. Fenton in this one." Said Sam. "Me too. Danny even tried to tell you guys that but you would just ignore him." Said Tucker. "Our baby boy is smarter than us, I'm so proud of him." Said Maddie. "We're here." Said Jack as he saw the same flying football from the episode 'The Ultimate Enemy'. "Danny was right, this is ridicules." Said Jazz. "I think it's not that bad." Said Dash. "Oh, come on Dash, even I think it's ridicules." Argued Kwan.

They all started to argue until Sam decided to cut in. "BE QUIET!" She ordered. "Look, Danny and Ben are in trouble and they need our help, so can you please stop arguing with each other and start planning for a rescue mission?" She continued.

"Sam is right, we need a plan!" Agreed Jazz. "Well, you might want to stop looking because…. Here is your answer." Said a mysterious voice.

Then appeared out of nowhere a 12 looking year old girl with snow white messy hair with a ponytail, and glowing green eyes, wearing a half snow white hazimat jumpsuit and the rest black, and on top of the jumpsuit a DP logo just like Danny's, only smaller, and wearing half snow white half black long boots.

"Danni?" Asked Sam and Tucker at the same time. "The one and only." Said Danni. "Uh, who is she?" Asked Jazz. "Jazz, Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, Dash , Kwan, Star, _Paulina_, meet Danni, she is a clone created by Vlad, but she was the only one that had her own mind, we prefer her to be Danny's cousin, and Danni, these are Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Dash, Kwan, Star, and _Paulina_." Said Sam while she pointed at each one as she called their names.

Danni just waved at them. "So, there are two Dannys?" Asked Jack. "Actually, it's Danni, with an I." Corrected Danni. "Now that's confusing." Said Star.

"Wait, how do we know that you are not working for Vlad?" Asked Maddie suspiciously." I actually helped him kidnap Danny before, but once I understood that he was just using me, I helped him out, and he stabilized me before I was gone forever." She answered.

"What do you mean by stabilize?" Asked Jazz. "Duh, I'm a _clone,_ I am made of ectoplasm, and if I use my powers a lot, I will melt, well that was before Danny and Val rescued me from Vlad." She answered.

"Okay, enough questions, more planning." Said Tucker. "Already got it covered." Assured Danni as she began to explain her plan to the team.

**Well, that is the end of this chapter, but don't worry, I will update soon. Sorry it's a little bit short, but I am trying my best here.**

**Danny: When will I see Danni? I miss her.**

**Soon enough.**

**Ben: Well hurry up! Portending to be Vlad's son is just too much for me.**

**I know, am I evil or what?!**

**Danny" I wish I knew what will happen to me in the future.**

**Well I do! Even after this story!**

**Danny: Really? What is it?**

**Can't tell.**

**Danny: Oh come on!**

**But I can tell you a hint.**

**Danny: What is it?**

**Watch out for asteroids.**

**Danny: What is that suppose to mean?**

**You'll figure it out soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, sorry for the late update, but school sucks! Anyway hope you enjoy! P.S I replaced chapter 10 because I did a silly mistake, thanks for correcting me!**

**Back to Vlad…..**

They were all in the lab, puppets everywhere, and iron walls in the middle, Danny shot an ecto-blast at one of the puppets while Ben as Jetray fired a laser-blast of his own on the one beside what Danny shot at.

"Nice job, little badgers! Now I am going to teach you Daniel how to teleport and duplicate." Said Vlad. "Yay! Thanks dad!" Said Danny. "Come here son!" Cheered Vlad as he opened his arm for a hug. _'Oh gross! Hurry up guys! Oh man!'_ Danny thought as he actually gave Vlad a hug.

'_Oh! If only I had a camera….. He would be a star on internet!' _Thought Ben. "Oh, and Ben, you did a MARVELOUS job! You can take a rest son." Said Vlad as he remembered Ben. "Okay, dad!" Agreed Ben as he left the lab.

"Now son I need you to concentrate hard and think of… something you like." Instructed Vlad.

"Okay dad, what's…." Asked Danny but was interrupted by a crash coming from the portal.

"What's going on here? Who are you?!" Asked Danny while his eyes flashed green, well glowing green. "daddy, help me." Said Danni in a weak voice as she collapsed onto Vlad's arm.

"DADDY?!" Asked Danny his eyes turning even more glowing green. "Relax Daniel, she is just your sister Danielle. I'll introduce you later, but right now she needs help." He said as he carried the faking unconscious girl to the lab table.

"Are you sure we can trust her dad?" Asked Danny. "Sure son." Replied Vlad. But what Vlad didn't know that there was a spying Sam hiding behind one of his experiments.

"Mission one accomplished." She whispered to the Fenton Phones.

"Uhhh, what happened? Where am I? Dad?" Groaned Danni. "Danielle, you need to rest, there is clearly something wrong with you, so dad is trying to solve it, but may I ask what happened to you?" Asked Danny. "Well, I can't remember much, but I do remember that some freaky ship fired lasers at me, there was humans in there, and they kept shooting at me, then I ran and ran until I came here." Explained Danni.

"Can you tell me what the ship looked like dear?" Asked Vlad. "Yeah, It was white with some green on it, it had no wheels and it had a weird looking F logo on it." Answered Danni. "JACK!" Shouted Vlad. "Wait, Jack did this!? I can't believe it! He helped save my life to kill another!" Realized Danny. "Don't worry…. Um…. Daniel, is it, I'll be fine." Assured Danni.

"You can just call me Danny." He added. "And YOU can just call me Danni, with an I." Added Danni. "Nice to meet you." He replied. "You too." She replied.

"Okay, mission 2 complete." Whispered Sam.

"Come on you need to meet someone." Said Vlad as he took Danni's hand and went out of the lab, and Danny followed.

"Okay guys, the cost is clear," Assured Sam as she opened Vlad's portal. Then the specter speeder appeared from the portal and landed on the floor. "Guys we don't have much time." She continued.

"Nice job Sam." Encouraged Tucker. "Thanks." Thanked Sam. "Okay, enough chit chat, move it." Commanded a concerned Maddie. "Right o'!" They all shouted at the same time. Then they kept looking for some weapons, after they collected some ecto-blasters, a duplicate of the Fenton Thermos

"Well, that should do, for now." Dash said as he went inside the specter speeder and grabbed the Jack O' Nine Tails, 3 Fenton thermoses, the Fenton Bazooka, ecto-blasters, 3 of the Fenton wrist-rays, and the Fenton Peeler. He out the devises on the ground and each one took a weapon.

Jack grabbed the Jack O' Nine Tails, Jazz grabbed the Fenton Peeler and Fenton thermos, Sam grabbed one of the ecto-blasters, and a Fenton thermos, Tucker grabbed the things just like Sam, Paulina grabbed the Fenton Lipstick, Dash, Star, and Kwan grabbed the remaining Fenton wrist-rays, Maddie grabbed the Fenton Bazooka, and Val put on her ghost hunting suit.

"Let's do this!" Encouraged Maddie as they began to run out of the lab with the others.

**Back to Vlad…**

"Come on daughter, I am sure you'll like your other brother." Said Vlad as he went inside Ben's room. After Danny ad Danni entered, Vlad made an evil look on his face as he entered.

"Ben?" Called Danny. "Yeah." Replied Ben. "Dad says there is someone you'd like to meet." He informed as little Danni appeared from the shadows. "Um, Hi?" Said Ben nervously. Danny communicated with Ben's mind just like they did before.

_"Are you sure we can trust her?" Asked Ben. "Yeah, her name is Danielle, Danni for short, and she is a clone of me that was made by Vlad….." Explained Danny. _

_"Wait there is two Danny's? And you said that she was a clone o you created by Vlad, that makes her evil." He interrupted. "No! LET ME FINISH! She was however the only clone that had her own mind, and she was tricked by Vlad to capture me, but as soon as she learned the truth she helped me get rid of him, and no her name is Danni, with an I." He answered._

_"Oh, continue." He Assured. "Okay, one day she came back to Earth because she was d-stabilizing…." He explained but however was interrupted again. "D-what?" He asked._

_"D-stabilizing, means not stable, melting into ectoplasm, so she came for help, but someone who hunts me saw her transform and tricked her into finding me, then she captured us both and she sent Danni to Vlad so he can melt her and study her remains…" Ben shivered. "…..But luckily I convinced the huntress that by what she is doing she is hurting a human so we went and rescued her, stabilized her, and she became friends with the huntress." He continued._

_"Cool!"Exclai_m_ed Ben "Yeah, but we need you to play along okay?" He asked "Okay." He assured._

"Okay, what might your name be?" He asked. "Danielle, Danni for short." She answered. "Benjamin, Ben for short." He Introduced as they shook hands. :okay, now we need to go back to the lab and practice, that includes you my darling." Ordered Vlad."Yes dad." They obeyed as they left the room soon followed by Vlad.

In the hallway they all met Team Phantom and the others. "Let them go Vlad!" Ordered Maddie. "Why Maddie, it's so nice to see you." Said Vlad but however was hiding the Plasmius Maximus from the others, including Danny, Ben , and Danni.

Danny clapped his hand four times as they planned. As soon as he clapped the fourth clap, the transformed into his alter-ago Danny Phantom, but Vlad took out the Plasmius Maximus and electrocuted Danny, who fell on the ground now unconscious.

"DANNY!" They all cried as they watched their friend, relative, or son fall hard on the solid ground.

"Like the new upgrade? It short out his powers AND wit a hit of a button he will be terminated Immediately." He snickered. "However there is nothing you can do about it HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HAH Ha!" He continued.

"NO!" Shouted Sam as she saw Vlad press the remote. Laser came out and in shot Danny right in his chest. It wasn't a laser, it was a BULLET!

However the reason Ben didn't transform is that Vlad froze him with the remote, same thing to Danni.

"THAT'S IT!" Screamed Jack as he charged the gun and shot Vlad with it. "YOU HURT MY SON! KIDNP HIM! MAKE HIM FPRGET WHO HE IS! AND NOW KILLING HIM! OH MARK MY WORDS VLAD MASTERS YOU _WILL_ REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" He continued as he fired another blast at Vlad not giving him the chance to recover. "NOW MADDIE!" He ordered. Maddie shot the bazooka at Vlad which sent him into the Ghost Zone.

"Danny? Danny? Are you okay?" Asked Sam as she tried to wake up the boy and sadly failing.

**Well it all ends here. DON'T KILL ME! There is another chapter coming up. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of the story, since I am free, I decided to finish off this story. Anyway, hope you like it!**

**The hospital…..**

Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were in the room, they were all standing on their feet worried for the teenage boy. There was a lot of wires on Danny's entire body, when Sam looked at him, she was terrified, she felt like she was going to faint, when suddenly his eye lids opened carefully.

"Danny? How are you feeling?" Maddie asked as she looked hopefully at her son. "M-Mom, I-I-I d-d-do-o-n't-t f-feel-l s-so g-goo-od-d. He answered in his week voice.

"Hey, Danny-boy, everything is going to be okay." Assured Jack. "R-Reall-ly-y?" Asked Danny.

Just then the doctor came, holding a paper. "May I speak with you alone?" He asked. "S-Sur-re." Answered Danny. "We'll be outside if you need us." Assured Maddie as she left the room along with the others.

"Okay, now, I didn't want to break the news to your family, they might have a heart attack if they hear this. Is that okay with you?" Asked the doctor. Danny just nodded unable to speak.

"Okay, the bullet you were shot with is not a regular bullet." Danny just looked at him telling him that he already knows that. "So, that bullet is made to specifically kill a halfa. If a normal human is shot at with that they will not be harmed, same goes to ghosts." He continued. Danny sighed in relief. "S-So, y-you-ou m-mea-ean th…. that I-I w-will….. d-d-die? He gasped. He doctor nodded sadly. Danny sat there not moving a single muscle, the doctor looked sadly at him before leaving the room, then his family and friends came, only to see the shocked eyes of the poor boy.

"Danny? What happened?" Asked Jazz walking closer to her little brother. He didn't answer, unable to actually. "Danny? Sweaty? Are you okay?" Asked Maddie. Again silent. "Danny, you know that we are always there for you, now tell us what is going on." Ordered Jack calmly.

"I-I'm-m d-d-dyin-ng-g!" He gasped. Everyone in the room gasped as they ran to the boy's side to comfort him. Sam, Jazz, and Maddie were crying, while Jack, Tucker, and Ben almost fell on their knees . Danny closed his eyes to calm himself, he wasn't afraid of himself dying, he was afraid of the reactions of his family and friends.

"Let me see that paper!" Shouted Maddie as she grabbed the paper from the desk. "I-It says t-that he has two hours till the…. the…." "The end." He continued. "What are we going to do now?" Asked Tucker. "Nothing, absolutely nothing "A hero doesn't live forever does he?" He asked. "Even if there was a way, and even if there wasn't, promise me you'll all move on with your lives, I don't ask anything but to be remembered." He plead.

"You will always remain in our hearts sweaty." Assured Maddie. "And don't lose hope that fast." Said Jack. "You have to tell the rest of the town." Commanded Danny. "We will." Assured Sam. "Don't worry dude, you'll make it out of this." Assured Ben.

"Sam, there is something I need to tell you before it's too late." He admitted. "What?" She asked. "I-I l….." He admitted but was interrupted by a loud scream from outside.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS DYING!" Shouted a mysterious voice._

They all heard hard footsteps becoming louder and louder until it reached Danny's door, it slid open to reveal Valarie Gray, Dash Baxter, Kwan whatever his last name is, and most of the school standing in front of him worried for his safety.

"DANNY! DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HEARD IS TRUE!" Pled Val. He nodded not saying a word."Fenton, for all the days I thought you were a loser, I take it back." Said Dash. "Same thing here." Said Kwan. "And here." Said Star. "And here." Said Paulina.

"A-Apo-ol-log-gy….. a-accep-p-ted-d." He assured in his weak voice, now he began to feel the death upon him. "Danny, I regret not listening to you, if I listened to you, and realized what I have done, none of this would have happened." Apologized Val. "D-Don't-t w-worry-y…. *Cough* I-I f-forg-give e-everyb-body-y, a-and i-if I am… g-gone I w-want y-you a-all t-to m-move o-on o-okay?" He asked fading away. They all nodded, the girls had tears on their faces.

"S-Sam, I-I d-don't k-know i-if y-you f-feel t-the s-same w-way…. b-but I-I l-love y-you S-Sam! I-I –love y-you o-okay!" He admitted in his loudest voice. (Which wasn't very loud because of his condition.) "I love you too Danny." Assured Sam as she hugged him gently.

"I-I a-am g-going t-to m-miss y-you g-guys *Cough*." He said while his eyes began to close slowly. "Danny! Please stay awake! Please!" Shouted Sam. "Danny-boy fight it! Come on! You can do it!" Encouraged Jack. "Don't go little brother!" Shouted Jazz. "S-Sorry g-guys." He said before fading away into darkness.

*Beep, Beeeep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeee.* Said Danny's heart beat.

"NO!" Shouted Sam dramatically. "My poor baby! Please wake up!" Shouted Maddie. Sadly the heart monitor didn't change. "This is all my fault!" Shouted Valarie.

Just then a girl that we mostly know, Danny's clone came to the rescue.

"Danni!" They all shouted. " I think I can help fix Danny." She said looking very concerned. "How?" Asked Tucker. "We share the same DNA remember?" She reminded. "All I need to do is focus hard to share my energy with Danny, and I will not d-stabilize thanks to you guys." She continued. "Brilliant!" Agreed Maddie.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said as she put her hands on Danny's chest and closed her eyes to concentrate hard. Green light surrounded her and Danny, and when it finally faded she backed away with hopeful eyes. Suddenly they heard a cough. It was Danny! He's alive!

Everybody ran to hug him happy to see his return. "Thanks Danielle." He thanked as he hugged her tighter. "Glad I can help." She said as she accepted the hug.

" Can we go home now?" He asked. They nodded and went to the doctor to tell him the good news together.

**Fenton Works….**

There was a lot of decoration there, they were all celebrating for Danny's return. They were all wearing party hats written on it "Welcome Back Danny" and a vanilla cake in the middle of the large table, surrounded by cookies, chocolate, and tofu corndogs.

"I am so glad your back." Said Maddie. "Me too." He agreed.

"Time out!" Said a well known voice.

Then appeared the same portal Clockwork always comes in from, he placed the time medallion on Danny which allowed him to get out of time.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?" Asked the young boy. "I am here to inform you that no one must remember this day," He replied. "The observant was clearly responsible of all this, and things are going wild out there." He continued. "Can me, Tucker, Sam, Ben, and Jazz remember this?" He asked. "Indeed." He said. "Time In!"

And with that he returned them to the day Ben arrived at their house.

"Hey! What happened! Wasn't there a party here?" Asked Ben. "Yeah, there was." Said Jazz. "What happened Danny?" Asked Sam. "Clockwork happened, he said that he had problems so he had to erase everybody's memories except you, me, Jazz. Tucker, and Ben." He answered.

"Well, I guess everything is back to normal know." Said Ben. "If you count that normal." He complained. "Well, guess I should go then! See you soon!" Said Ben as he left with the ship, he sure had a lot of explaining to do.

**~The End~**

**Well that's the story, hope you enjoyed it, R&R please! Tell me what you think! I want to see if I am a good writer or not.**


End file.
